Different kinds of cable spools are being used for carrying and transporting various types of cables and wires, such as electric cables, fiber optic cables and wire products. Cable spools can be made of e.g. wood, plywood, steel and plastic.
It is known that two-part and stackable cable spools have several benefits over single-piece cable spools. For example, being stackable means that the storage space needed and the transportation volume of the spools are decreased, thus reducing logistic costs for the user. Just like single-piece cable spools, two-part cable spool may be used in automated, high speed cable winding applications.
Plastic cable spools may be produced in many different manners, e.g. by producing parts that are thereafter joined together. In order to provide for a stronger and more durable product, it is desirable to produce as much as possible of the product in one piece.
When winding cables onto such two-part cable spools using automated, high speed cable wiring applications, a common problem is that there is a risk that the two halves of the cable spool might disengage from each other. This is often due to the fact that in some prior art solutions, the connecting arrangement between the two halves wears down over extended use. As the halves are connected, disconnected and reconnected again over multiple iterations, the connecting arrangement loses some of its ability to lock the two halves to each other. Thus, a solution that decreases the risk of the cable spool halves accidentally separating is desirable.